Lo amate?
by Shuori
Summary: Sometime it might be too late for you to say 'I love you...(one shot) [complete]


Declaimers:

I do not own the Harry Potter characters I own this stupid plot that's all!

Harry Potter and all its related materials belong to J.K. Rowling.

Notes:

The story is post-Hogwarts. The Harry Potter characters all graduated from Hogwarts and the Gryffindor trio was working for the ministry as Auror.

Warning:

Slash, Shounen Ai, yaoi or what ever you want to call it.

If you have any problem with male/male relationship you might want to leave now. This is your last warning.

Beware of my now so good grammar

Pairing:

HP/DM, RW/HG, NL/GW

Version 6 (Shirogane's)

-

Lo amate?

-

"I love you." He whispered into his lover's ear as he hug him close.

"I know." The taller of the two answered as he shrugged off the embrace and reach for his traveling robe.

"I love you." The shorter blond man whispered again as he watch his lover disappeared out of the door with a wave of his hand.

"I know."

I know

I know

He's answer was always 'I know'... and it was breaking the blond apart...

His love never 'loved' him back.

-

He stared blankly at the paper in his hand. In big bold letters the title on the Daily Prophet seemed to laugh at him mockingly.

Harry Potter and Virginia Weasley- the perfect couple arrived together at the minister's Christmas Party

It seem like our dear Boy-who-lived finally asked Miss. Weasley for her hand in marriage as the ring could be seen on Miss. Weasley's hand-

Draco Malfoy crushed the paper in to a ball and let it burned in his hand as a ball of blue fire appears at his will.

The Slytherin threw his head back and let the hoarse laughter escape his throat. It was true...no matter how much he had suspect or prepare for it...his heart still felt like being sliced in half.

A moment later his laughter died down and all it left in the empty living room was a barely noticeable sobbing...

Draco crutched his hands infront of his heart. It hurts, it really hurts...his tears were out of control as it stream down his cheeks.

It had been five years since they graduated from Hogwarts and seven years since Harry had being going out with him and what ever it was left between the two of them vanished this very night.

For the past three months Draco had noticed that Harry had changed. He could felt the disinterest Harry shown him after their love-making. The avoidance, Harry seemed to avoid Draco as much as he can. The sweet perfume that was clinging in Harry's suit when he come back from work which Draco was sure he didn't put any perfume on when Harry left in the morning.

And almost every time Harry tried to talked to him he could see the hesitation as if he had some news to break it to him but couldn't...but he could guess why...all those signs Harry kept showing him...It was not that hard to figure it out.

Harry was going to marry Ginny...and Draco Malfoy was standing in his way...but that will change pretty soon.

It's a good thing that he had said his farewell to his lover in the morning before he had received the Daily Prophet that crushed his last hope. What last hope? Draco berate himself. He had lied to himself for over seven years that Harry had love him... the dark hair man never even say he love him once- not even once.

Dream was meant to end. And his dream had last too long...

/Malfoy never cries! Get a hold of yourself Draco! What will papa say if he sees you like this! / Draco tried to calm himself as he took a couple of deep breaths. After five minutes of deep breathing he finally stopped his tears and sobbing. The pale blond bring his sleeves to his face and cleaned the streams of un-dried tear stains on his face.

He slowly stood up and glanced himself at the mirror hanging on the far wall of the living room. Draco grimaced as he took in his puffy red eyes and tear stained face.

He looked like some one who being dumped by their boyfriend. Wait. In fact he did. Draco choked out a bitter laugh but he soon stopped as he caught something at the corner of his eyes.

His silver gray orbs widen in shock as he recognized the shadowed figure that was standing by the door way.

"NO-"

And suddenly an eerie green light engulfed the whole room-

"Herm? Can I ask you something?" Harry watched as his long time friend stop reading her reports and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yes Harry." Hermione Weasley. Yes Weasley, she had married Ron two years ago and a mother of a twin. Their sons Chris and Ken were happily staying with their grandparents at the moment.

"Well you know that when I left in the morning Dray said something to me but I have no idea what he meant, so I was wondering if you know." Harry was worried. His chest was heavy as if something bad was able to happen and some how what his lover had whisper in his ear before he left for work today caught his attention.

"Well? What did he say?"

"It's in here." Harry putt the memory ball in Hermione's hand as the witch was instantly blasted with the images-

Harry. Standing by the door- Draco, hugging him-

"Merci de me laisser ont cette chance de nous rêver peut être ensemble pour toujours. Je t'aime, égal vous ne m'aimerai en arrière jamais." Draco smiled softly as he push few strand of Harry's hair out of his eyes.

"Je plus n'ai laissé désormais mon embêtement rêveur vous. Bon soin de prise de vous-même Harry." Draco rubbed soothingly at Harry's cheeks as he tiptoe to kiss him on the lips. "Je vous aimerai pour toujours."

"Draco?" Harry sound confused as Draco let out a low chuckle as he let go of the embrace and urged his lover toward the door.

"Nothing Harry, just a spark of a moment. Go, you'll be late to work." In Harry's point of view Hermione had saw the side of Draco Malfoy she had never seen- she knew him as the spoiled brat, the cold dark wizard that can take out five Death Eaters in one spell during the war, the only potion master they had in their side after Severus' death and now she had know him as the loving man that care for her friend...

Before she snapped out of Harry's memory she saw as Harry turn back once right before he apparated to work- the heart breaking smile on the blond's face and the unshed tears in his grey eyes-

Hermione took a deep breath as she abrupt stood up and slap Harry- a sinking feeling in her stomach but when Hermione open her month- Ron and Ginny busted in to the office looking extremely pissed at something.

"CAN YOU BLEIVED THAT WOMAN ACTUALLY WROTE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Ron screamed in outraged as he threw the Daily Prophet on his wife's table. Hermione pick up the paper and scan through the front page and her eyes bug out in shock-

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT STUPID BTCH!" Ron immediately shut up as he stared at his wife. Hermione usually don't swear unless you really get on her nerves, like Snape for instance.

Harry snatched the paper and the front line made his blood boiled-

"What in Godric's name is this?" Ginny smiled at him apologetically.

"It seemed like that Seeker woman mistook the engagement ring that Nev gave me as a sign that you have ask me to marry you. I'm sorry Harry I should never have ask you to go to the party together since Nev was too busy to go with me-"

"Ginny shut up! This was not the time for this! Harry?"

"How in the world am I going to explain this to Dray-"

"Harry SHUT UP!" Harry stopped his rambling as Hermione yelled on the top of her lung.

"Harry listens to me! The thing that Dray said to you was...was that he was going to leave you! Damn it! What happen between you two?" Hermione ran her hand through her brown hair as she spoke softly.

"_Thank you for letting me have this chance to dream we can be together forever. I love you, even you will never love me back. _

_I will no longer let my dream bother you anymore. Take good care of yourself Harry. _

_I will forever love you."_ Hermione let a frustrated growl and glared at her friend as Harry seemed to frozen in shock.

"He's planning to leave you for goodness sake and why are you still here? Go find him and straight things out damn it!" Harry slapped himself and gathered his composure. The thought of Draco leaving him was too much for him to handle. But when he was ready to aparated home Seamus was shouting down the hall as if the dark lord was chasing after him-

"HARRY! HERMIONE! RON! THERE'S A DEATH EATER ATTACK!" The four curse under their breath why does there had to be an attack now.

"Damn it Seamus! Where is the attack located? Ron, Ginny and I'll go Harry has to go-" Seamus cut off Hermione and stared at Harry with the most serious expression the Gryffindors ever seen on his face.

"Harry...I'm sorry to tell you this...they attacked...Godric Hollow." The three Weasleys gasped and Harry stumbled and leaned against the wall for support.

"No...it's not true...No-" Harry quickly aparated back home but when he stared hopelessly at the burning house infront of him he felt as if his world had been frozen and broken into tiny pieces.

This was not happening...this can not be happening...for three months he had bought the ring and for three months he had hesitated to gave it to Draco and now...he will never had the chance to.

Harry's eyes were blurred as tears quickly form and slides down his cheeks. He could still seem the shy smiled on the blonde's face when he kissed him, the light lily smell when he burry his face into those pale blond locks, the rarely heard laughter...

His dragon...his beautiful dragon...his dragon that melt into his arms every time he had taken him...his dragon...

"No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

The other four Gryffindors also aparated to the site and could only bow their heads sadly as they heard the heart broken scream of their friend.

The flame continued to swallow up its' prey and the Death eater's mark hang mockingly high above the afternoon sky...

-

I love you.

I know I love you too

I love you.

I know I love you more

I know I hurt you.

I know but I can't say it. When ever I loved someone they usually end up either badly hurt or dead.

I know I love you more than anything, when I destroy Voldemort for good, I will tell you how much I really love you.

Wait for me, Draco. I want to tell you how fast my heart beats when I laid my eyes on you.

Wait for me... wait for me...

Where are you Draco?

I still haven't tell you the three words you wanted so much.

Where are you?

The End?


End file.
